


Get Dressed and Leg It

by Lilly_C



Category: Wycliffe (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-24
Updated: 2009-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’d do that to me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Dressed and Leg It

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for The Four Jacks.
> 
> Takes place sometime after they recrated the victim's last moments.

“You’d do that to me?” Lucy asked exasperated.

“Maybe,” Doug replied. “There are some things that would make me stay though.”

“Like what?” Lucy flirted.

Doug shrugged his shoulders. “Depends on the woman,” he interjected.

Lucy gently punched his arm. “Hypothetically speaking Douglas.”

“She’s got to buy me a pint and an Indian. Cook me breakfast and she has to make me laugh.”

“You got anyone in mind?” Lucy probed.

“Yeah but I can’t tell her.”

“Why not?”

“Because she’s out of my league.”

“Have you asked her out?”

“Tried to, but she’s always going on dates.”

Lucy smiled. “Maybe she’s weighing up all her options.”


End file.
